Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including plurality of processors and a method of operating the same.
Description of Related Art
In portable electronic devices such as portable multimedia players, mobile phones, smart phones, GPS navigation devices, digital cameras, digital video cameras, personal digital assistants, etc., a multi-processor system which employs a plurality of processors in a single system to perform various functions in a smooth manner and perform each function at a high speed is preferred. Since each processor can control at least one function block within a system, the function blocks within the system can operate more effectively in accordance with control of two or more processors.
A mobile phone, for example, may be implemented to have, in addition to its basic phone functions, music player functions, video player functions, communication functions with wireless Internet, payment functions, game functions, camera functions, etc. Thus, there is a need to employ both a communications processor for performing communication modulation and demodulation functions and a processor for performing functions other than the communication functions in a mobile phone. Furthermore, a plurality of processors can be employed in a controller for a storage medium within the system. The plurality of processors employed as such enable the controllers to work at high speeds.